


Return to duty

by ramblingAnthropologist



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect 3, Once I figure out how to get them from the elevator to the bed and then get their clothes off, Planning smut is hard, That's a fic for another time friends and you'll get it eventually, they did the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingAnthropologist/pseuds/ramblingAnthropologist
Summary: Well, they had to go back down eventually. Somebody would have been looking for them, what with needing to save multiple worlds and all. Alistair and Garrus have to return to their duties after a brief period together. Also, Alistair's a big brat who forces his boyfriend into a freezing cold shower. What a jerk.





	Return to duty

“Al, we’re going to have to go back down eventually.”

“I know…”

Even though he was the one who brought it up, Garrus didn’t really want to move either. Right then, when everything was quiet and he could pretend the universe wasn’t going to hell, it was almost perfect.

Alistair was cuddled up against him, naked except for the sheet that covered him from the waist down. Thanks to the overhead lights, the thin crescent scars that crossed his chest were even more noticable. Given how many scars the man had, that was saying something.

“How long did it take you to heal from that?”

His fingers brushed against the man’s chest tentitavely. Before, the biotic had always cringed away from being touched there. Now, he didn’t even seem to mind at all. In fact, maybe he moved a little for easier access.

“Week to be able to do shit, two weeks for full duty. Worst two weeks of my life. Almost killed Vega halfway through, actually.”

Garrus chuckled low at the thought. He had met Vega hours before, when he had been looming over Alistair like a second shadow. Big guy, bigger attitude and gun. It was funny to imagine him tailing his commanding officer, especially with how quickly he walked.

When he wanted to get away, he was gone.

Still, they were running short on time. Their brief respite from the war room had not gone unnoticed. If both of them didn’t take showers and pick their respective clothes off the floor of Alistair’s quarters, people were going to start asking questions. Worse, they might come looking for them.

“You should shower first, Garrus.”

The biotic nudged him as he sat up a bit more. The Turian rolled his eyes, but he did get out of bed and head towards the shower behind Alistair’s desk. He knew full well why he was going first – he should have never told the biotic that he didn’t mind cold water.

For a decorated N7 level super space marine, he could be a brat when he wanted to be.

It didn’t take long for Garrus to shower, and when he poked his head back out there was Alistair sorting their discarded clothes into two piles. He had found his favorite star boxers, so at least he wasn’t doing it naked.

“Having fun?”

The biotic kept digging. “Can’t find my packer. How the hell did it get out of my pants?”

Garrus did his best to suppress a laugh as he tugged Alistair up and nudged him towards the bathroom. “You take longer to shower. Get in there and I’ll look for it.”

“You’re a lifesaver, babe.”

And there went the Turian’s stomach, fluttering like crazy as he watched his boyfriend head towards the shower in order to clean off. The pet name was recent, but it felt so right that it was like it had always been there. He had never been one to like that kind of thing, but the way Alistair said it just made it work.

How, he had no idea.

Once Alistair was occupied, Garrus turned back to his task. By now, they had an observer who had his beady eyes trained straight on the Turian. Luckily, Saren wasn’t the kind to watch and tell, particularly because nobody on the Normandy really spoke space hamster. They were lucky for that – the little guy had some tales to tell.

“Hey there, Sar. Have you seen your dad’s packer? It looks like a human penis.”

Alistair’s quick giggle snort from the shower made the Turian’s stomach flop some more. However, he trained his eyes back on the space hamster, who had come out of his little hutch in order to observe the goings on with a sunflower seed in his hand. That close, he almost seemed to resemble his namesake. Only, you know, not possessed by Sovereign and missing some key screws in his head.

That was kind of important.

Saren of course didn’t answer him. Instead, he kept chewing on his seed and watching Garrus with those big blue eyes. Shaking his head, he returned back to searching for the aforementioned packer. Really, it couldn’t have gotten that far. It wasn’t like it grew legs and walked away. He shuddered at the thought of that though as he kept looking.

“Are you sure you were wearing it today?”

Alistair’s voice echoed out from the shower. “Did you seriously just ask if I was wearing my dick today?”

Why yes. Yes he did. Still, Garrus continued searching. However, much to his eternal amusement, he did indeed find it. As it turned out, it was sitting right on Alistair’s dresser next to the underwear he probably had planned to wear that day.

Well, that solved that.

“Found it.”

The biotic poked his head out, water dripping down his face. “Really? Where was it?”

“Not in your pants, that’s for one thing.” Garrus chuckled as he held it up. “You forgot to stick it in there today.”

Even from where he was standing, the Turian could see his boyfriend’s cheeks turn a light red as he went back into the shower. Garrus responded with a laugh as he sat back down on the biotic’s bed in order to get dressed. He really should have been doing that all along, but duty had called.

Man, those survelliance tapes were gonna be weird if anyone looked at them.

Alistair finished his shower not long after the discovery. His skin was still flushed from the heat, giving off a light pink color that always seemed so strange to the Turian. Humans were just so damn fragile, and yet he had managed to survive even death with only a littlle help. The universe was lucky they were squishy; he shuddered to think of what they would have been like if built like krogan.

“Going to remember to put it in your pants this time?”

Now pink cheeks turned blood red, as did the tips of the biotic’s ears. “Very funny, babe.”

With that, he finished drying off his hair and set off to getting back into his clothes. The conversation over, Garrus too focused on getting dressed. It was quiet, but there was nothing awkward about it. Somehow, it was peaceful.

The Turian finished up first and headed for the door. However, at the last minute he turned to look over his shoulder to where his boyfriend was finishing up. Right then, he was making faces in the mirror as he finished fixing his hair.

Thank the spirits he had finally fucking cut it, or that would’ve taken forever.

“All done prettying up, Al?”

The reflection in the mirror stuck out its tongue. “Give me a second, I’m almost finished.”

And he soon was after wiping off his hands to get rid of the last of the gel. They were both at the door, fully dressed and ready to go back to saving the world. All they had to do was wait for the elevator that would take them down to the CIC.

It dinged open, and then the moment was over. They had their own jobs to get back to in order to stop the Reapers. If they were lucky, maybe they would see each other in passing. These days, there was so much to do that moments together were rare.

That made their brief time together that day all the more important to Garrus as he waited for the elevator to let him off near the main battery. There were calibrations to be finished, and that was just thr start of things. Numbers were already buzzing in his head, prompting a mild headache.

Luckily, Alistair managed to steal a brief kiss as the door opened. Without another word, the biotic jogged off and left a temporarily stunned Turian standing there, blinking. If not for the sudden warmth, he would have thought he had been seeing things.

Man, he was fast.

Eventually, Garrus did return to work. All the while, he remembered that brief kiss and the look on his boyfriend’s face when they had been together in bed. With everything going on, it was enough to keep him going for a few more hours.

Once this was all over, hopefully there would be even more times like that. He’d like that.


End file.
